The present invention relates to an electronic device with a light having a device for driving an electroluminescent element (hereinafter referred to as an "EL") using a low voltage current source as a power source.
Conventionally, electronic devices with lighted displays and electronic watches incorporate small heating bulbs for use as a device for lighting a use display, or use light emitting diode (LED) as the lighting device.
Some electronic devices with lighted displays incorporating an LCD panel are equipped with a back-light supplied by an EL. In the field of electronic watches, an EL is generally used as a device for lighting a display element.
However, in a device for lighting a display used in the conventional electronic device with light, since the light source has linear output characteristics, it is difficult to read a whole display when it is a rather display display.
Further, though luminous paint has been applied on the display instead of light, the display cannot be clearly recognized because of a small light source.